The Reason is You
by xKanellisCena
Summary: word travels like wild fire throughout the wwe. He was warned about the new diva on his roster. He had an idea of exactly who she was, but when he starts to fall for her will his feelings change? Will he be the only one who knows the truth about her?
1. Eye on the prize

_FROM: Randy_

_Herd about your new story line, good luck and remember keep your eyes on the prize - not the new diva on your roster. _

_-RKO _

Cody shook his head at the text from his friend, and old legacy member Randy. He smiled lightly to him self. Cody knew exactly why he was warning him about the new diva on his roster. Kelly Kelly was just one of the girls Randy easily charmed. Cody remembered back when he worked closely with Randy, he got to hear the dirty details of what went down between Kelly and Randy and herd rumors about Kelly before hand. His idea of her was she was nothing but eye-candy who slept her way to the top, and there was no need for Randy to warn him because he had no intention on getting involved with the blonde.

Codys thoughts were interrupted when he herd his music begin to play, this was his queue. He pushed the curtain aside and took a deep breathe. It was time to cut his first promo as 'dashing' Cody Rhodes. He wasn't sure how he felt about being 'dashing' Cody Rhodes. He wasn't anything like who he was suppose to be - making it a challenge. Luckily the promo went fast and before he knew it he was back behind the curtain again - ready to head to catering.

Codys eyes widened as he entered catering. There he saw a tall, tanned girl. Her blonde hair fell softly against her back and over her shoulder. There stood the girl Cody just had thoughts about and Randy had just warned him about. It had been forever since he's seen her in person, since she stayed on raw for awhile before being drafted. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he began to approach the Florida native. She quickly turned around to face him.

"I was just getting a water." Cody said reaching around the blonde to the tub of waters buried in ice. "and I was just leaving" the diva said with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes as she turned away from young superstar. Cody was quite shocked by her attitude she had towards him. "someone hasn't been laid in awhile" he said under his breath. He didn't tend on her hearing his smart remark but when he found out she did, he was pleased. "Excuse me?" she barked. "You herd me" he smiled as he walked closer to the blonde who stood with a surprised look on her face, and her arms crossed. He could tell with just that remark he got under her skin. He didn't do it intentionally but now that he was he figured he could have some fun with it.

"Listen I don't know what your friend Randy told you, but you don't know me so just stay out of my way." she turned again and quickly walked to the door. "No one mentioned Randy" Cody crossed his arms hoping she would turn around to see the smirk on his face. He got what he wanted. She looked at him and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, with out another word she turned around and was gone. Cody was shocked she didn't have anything else to say, but he was pleased he had won.

Cody awoke in the empty hotel room. He once was able to share one with legacy members, but now they were on raw and he was on Smackdown. He glanced over at the alarm clock and saw red numbers glowing that read '8:30'. He had a little less then an hour before he had to be at the air port to take off to Arizona. He stumbled out of bed wiping the corners of his eyes. He fumbled around with his bag before pulling out a pair of wrinkled jeans and a grey t-shirt. He zipped the bag and lifted the clothe up and over his head, covering his perfectly toned body. Just then he herd his phone buzzing on the table. He quickly grabbed it to read a new text.

_FROM: Randy_

_Herd what you said to Kelly, I knew there was a reason why we were friends. Jericho filed me in on why she was angry - he dumped her but Im sure it wont be hard for someone like her to move on._

_-RKO_

Cody was a little taken back by the message he read from Randy. For some off reason he felt a little bad about what he said to Kelly. After all he does know how it feels to be dumped. Then again he also wondered how Randy already knew about what he said to Kelly. He knew word traveled fast through the wwe but didn't know it spread that fast.

He tried to fight off that thoughts, because they really shouldn't have mattered to him. Randy was right - a girl like Kelly would move on fast. She did move on from Randy to Chris fast. All he knew was he didn't want to get caught up in her or anyone else.

_Keep my eye on the prize.. _


	2. Dont Pretend

_Note: I wasnt honetly that happy about the first chapter. I was sick when i wrote it and half asleep when i posted it so i didnt really review it. I hope this chapter and the ones to come make up for it. - Big thanks to all who review, it means alot :) _

_Chapter 2: Dont Pretend_

* * *

"Great job out there Rhodes" said a sweat and beat up Drew Mcintyre. "Thanks Man" said Cody wile unwrapping the tape on his wrists. "Vince said he wants to push us to become the Tag team champs, but its still in the works." Cody looked up at his newer friend. "That's great news" he smiled. "Well Im going to hit the showers - see you around" Drew said before turning the other way. Cody was left just standing in the hallway. It was almost silent but the sounds of the crowd and show going on in the distance. As Cody grew closer to the end of the hall - near the Divas locker room, he could here yelling and arguing. He slowed his pace, slowly getting closer but hoping he could pass quickly.

"What do you want me to do Lay, you weren't around, I wasn't able to tell you the whole story!" a familiar voice said. The conversation became clearer the closer he got. "Kell, you didn't need to tell me the whole story. Word travels fast and I already herd what all happen. You've just changed so much Kelly. We use to be best friends." another voice said. Cody began piecing the conversation together as he continued walking. "You shouldn't believe everything you here." "Yeah well I wish I didn't here the one of my best friends was sleeping with wrestlers and a married man!" by now Cody was right in front of the door. He paused for a minute realizing things went silent. Just then Kelly stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The two were now face to face.

He looked at the blonde. Her hair slightly wavy and hanging down in her face. Her blue eyes were watery and surrounded by a red tint from crying. He could see tears running down her smooth checks. He could tell something was really wrong with her.

Despite his thoughts about her, and the rude remarks passed back and forth between the two, he realized he couldn't just walk around her and leave her there. "You alright?" the words barely slipped out of his mouth. Her mouth quivered and she somewhat - glared at him. "It doesn't matter to you so don't pretend to care." her voice broke. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Well I cant just walk away leaving you here like this" Rhodes replied running his hands through his jet black hair. She barely looked up at him and a sigh slipped from her lips. "Ill be fine - but thanks for your concern." The young diva said moving her hair out of her face and looking up at him once more.

He watched as Kelly maneuvered her way around him and walked down the hall. He couldn't help but look the blonde up and down. Her sweat pants covered her long legs and her matching sweat shirt ended just above her belly button showing off her tight stomach. No wonder why the superstars of the wwe would talk about hooking up with her - they were simply bragging about her. She was most defiantly the hottest diva in the wwe at the moment, and even in sweat pants and a sweat shirt she could make any man crazy, but Cody determined she wasn't going to make him crazy.

_God damn it! _

Cody bit his lip realizing he just sat and watched the girl he was warned about walk away and all he could think about was how amazing she looked. He didn't know why she intrigued him so much. He swiftly turned around to walk the opposite way Kelly went - and headed to the locker room.

* * *

Being back and just relaxing in his hotel room was all Cody needed. He was one of few superstars that didn't room with anyone - since he was drafted to Smackdown and separated from Legacy members, he kept to himself. He hadn't talked to Randy since last week when Randy told him about Kelly. Even though hours had passed- the thought of Kelly being so upset still haunted him. He tried his hardest to get his mind off him but it just wasn't working.

_I need some air…_

The dashing superstar thought before opening his hotel room door and entering the hall. It was quite and it was nice to get some fresh hair. He headed down the hall to the vending area. He pulled out a dollar and slipped it into the machine. With one click of a button he herd the machine begin to clunk and then here his bottle of water crash to the bottom. Just as he retrieved his water and began to walk back to his room her herd foot steps behind him. "I understand, Im sorry just please here me out Chris.." Cody had herd that same voice earlier - that same tone. He knew exactly who it was and the young superstar fought himself before making the choice to turn back around. He saw that same torn up face he saw earlier this time there were fresh tears.

At first the blonde acted as if she didn't see Cody standing and staring at her. "Bye" she said sniffling and then clicking her phone shut and forcing it back into her pocket. Cody just stood there searching for the right words. "are you okay?" nearly the same words from earlier slipped out of his mouth. The blonde crossed her arms. "just fine" she said painting a half smile on her face. "right, because you know when Im 'just fine' I cry to." Cody smirked hoping to get a real smile out of the blonde. He got what he wanted. There the two stood standing face to face with each other. Just that moment everything Randy and everybody else had said about her faded away. His past thoughts about her being just a slut were pushed aside.

"just because you see me crying doesn't mean you have to pretend to care." she said her smile fading away. "what if Im not pretending.." the words felt sour coming out of his mouth - but they were true. He wasn't pretending to care, at that moment he actually did care. "Cody Rhodes I know exactly who you are and your not one to care" she said, her voice already back to normal. "do you really know me?" he said. She hesitated. Cody could see he stumped her. Finally after what had felt like forever of silence she began to speak. "Your self centered and all you care about is your self. You also cater to guys like Randy Orton in hopes of being just like them." Cody sighed at her words. The simple thing he got him self to say was "no"

"that's all you have to say Mr. Rhodes? No - nothing else to back it up. Listen I thank you for taking the time to try and convince me to believe you care but believe it or not Im smarter then that. I know based on what your buddy Randy has told you and what you here about me and.." she hesitated. "and Chris, you think you know me and the kind of person I am. Sadly you don't but I don't blame you. Randy is your best friend and of course your going to believe him over me-that's why Im not going to take the time to convince you other wise." The Florida native said stating her case.

With nothing else to say she turned around and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Cody with nothing else to do but think about all she had said.

_- xAli_


	3. Déjà vu

_not so sure how i feel about this chapter. It took like two days to acctually finish this and be happy with it. I kind of hurried near the end because i wanted it to be done before Chrismas because i have a little bit of a Christmas supprise planned. Well please please review if you read and like it. I only have four and id apprechiate it so much if i had more. Enjoy :) _

_Chapter 3: déjà vu_

* * *

Being in the arena on a Monday night was very much missed making it easy for Cody to be happy about being there for the Slammy. Though he wasn't up for a Slammy it felt good to be there. He pulled his black rental car slowly into the parking spot in a fenced off area behind the arena. _Damn it!_ He thought realizing he had been late. "Hey Cody!" said Ted with a wide smile as Cody entered the corridors. Cody took the smile, and gave a friendly one back. Ted gave Cody a hand to shake - pulling him into a hug. "its been awhile," Ted said still smiling as the two walked towards the locker room. "I know" Cody said. "I herd about you new story line - DASHING Cody Rhodes" The million dollar mans son laughed. "yeah Im confused on how when legacy broke up, you got Maryse and I got myself!" Cody said letting out a chuckle. "Well I mean look at me" he said standing strait up showing of his muscles through his tight black t-shirt. "I just look like a guy who would be with one of the hottest divas - It was only the smartest choice by wwe's creative team." He said egotistically, but only joking. Cody just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the men's locker room.

"so what have you been up to on smack down?" Ted asked sitting down on the chair placed in front of the TV in the corner of the locker room. Cody just shrugged. He wasn't about to tell Ted, who is still really close to Randy, about his recent encounters with Kelly. The blonde was still on his mind from the other night but he refused to talk to Ted about it - friend or not. "Not much, Randy said keep my eyes on the prize so I've just been focusing on getting better" Cody said. Ted didn't have a replied. "well I got to go make sure 'Ryse is ready. We have a match tonight" Cody raised and eyebrow at his friend. " 'Ryse?" "yeah, Maryse" Ted hesitated. "Nicknames?" Cody smirked. "It aint like that," Ted said automatically knowing what Cody was referring to. "since working together on screen - we've became good friends." He said walking to the door. "right" Cody smirked again before being left alone in the locker room.

Now that Cody was left alone in the locker room he couldn't help but wonder how Kelly was doing. Being back to the place were she had been given a reputation of a 'slut' or even a 'home wrecker'. She couldn't possibly be happy being here tonight, especially with Randy in the same building. With out another thought he decided to turn on the TV and watch raw from a fans point of view before his match. Ironically Kelly appeared on the TV - presenting a Slammy.

_Really? _

Cody grunted and sighed. He watched as CM punk, or Phil Brookes was pronounced the winner. Cody rolled his eyes at punk who ran up to the podium pleased with his win. Just before Cody was ready to turn away from the TV something caught his eye. He watched as Phil greeted Kelly, lifting her in the air with a huge hug. His eyes widened. He never knew Kelly and Phil were close. Not that he really cared, and maybe he was jumping to conclusion he couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

Only a minute after Phil's speech ended he could here laughter outside the door. Has he herd it getting closer he decided to enter the hallway. With one tug on the door, it flew open, exposing Kelly and Phil walking happily down the hallway. He watched her giggle at what he said, though he didn't know what he said cause the two were already half way down the hallway. It was a waste of his time anyway to even wonder. "told you," Cody herd a familiar voice. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped with the feel of it. When he turned to his right he saw Randy standing next to him looking in the same direction he was. "what?" he said. Randy looked at him and scowled. "She's already with Phil, wasn't hard for her to move on from Chris" Randy said trying to put his words together. Cody could feel the rage of jealousy fill his body. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for the blonde. After all that's the only person he could think about lately. He hated the thought of like her. "how do you know she's 'with him'" Cody questioned pulling his attention off his thoughts and back on to Randy. Randy shrugged. "its obvious." It got quite between the two friends again. "well anyway, after raw me and Ted are gunna go to dinner, have a few drinks. Want to come?" he said. Cody wasn't in much of the mood to hang out with Randy, even if it had been his best friend. He was certainly afraid that the topic of their conversation some how would end up being Kelly. "Nah, I got a match. I rather just head back to my hotel when Im done here." Cody said, turning down his offer. "Kay well Im heading to catering, ill catch you later." Mr. RKO said turning the other way. With out another word or thought Cody began to get prepared for his match.

* * *

Cody stepped out of the elevator looking forward to going into his hotel room and sleeping after a tiring match and long ride back. His hopes of just simply walking to his room and falling a sleep were soon broken when he saw Kelly struggling with her bags and trying to find her room key. He sighed and grunted. He walked up to her quickening his pase. "need help?" he said watching her continue to struggle on holding everything in one hand. "I got everything just find obviously" she said stubbornly. Cody ignored her comment and took two bags freeing her one hand. She glared. "Im only trying to be nice" he hesitated. It seemed as if Kelly felt slightly bad about being so mean to him when he was right - he was only trying to help.

"well thank you but I didn't need you help." she said pulling the bag away from him and over her shoulder once she had found her room key. "Are you still stuck on what I said the first night you were on smack down? I said I was just joking, seriously" he said. He was a little shocked that had came out, he was only thinking it at first. "Im over that, but like I said last week.." she was cut off by Cody. "You obviously don't know me as much as you think Kelly, Im not like Randy and I don't think like him or even act like him like you must think." he said with more of a harsh tone. She rolled her eyes. "Well thank you for assuring me that, but I cant stand to think of what you must think about me. Do you think your going to get me in bed with you just because of what Randy told you?" she scowled. "Why does everything have to do with Randy? Im not even trying to sleep with you! I already know your with Phil." he said - letting the last line of what he said almost fall out of his mouth. "Phil?" she said quietly. "what are you talking about?" she continued, "Phil is my best friend, I haven't seen him since my ECW days that's all."

Cody looked at her confused. He probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusion, or let Randy convince him anything about her. "oh" he said simply. "God rumors spread so fast" the Florida native said, her voice breaking and cracking. He could tell her upset her. "That's why I wished you'd listen to me when I tell you I care - instead of judging me based off of Randy" he said looking at his feet. Kelly brought herself to smile. "well I guess I believe you, for now but Im going to bed." she said getting a grip on the door handle. He watched the diva struggle, pulling her bags in the door. She turned to him with one more smile before shutting the door.

He felt a slight bit of déjà vu. There he stood standing outside of Kelly's hotel room, thinking about what she had said-just like last week.

_- xAli_


	4. Change of Heart

_to be honest, i really dont know how im feeling about this chapter-so please tell me how you feel. I cut it shorter then i wanted it to be, and it came out a little diffrent then how i had planed. i have a few suprises for the next chapter when i get around to it. Hope everyone had a safe and very merry christmas. Enjoy, or try. _

_Chapter 4: change of heart_

* * *

The loud 'beeping' noise echoed through the dark hotel room. Cody fumbled with the sheets before extending his arm to hit the _OFF_ button on the buzzing alarm clock. He was tempted to just roll over and fall back asleep but he knew he didn't have that option. Because the flight was delayed due to weather the night before, all the superstars scheduled to be appearing on SmackDown were forced to fly out the next morning. Cody dreaded the feeling of having to wake up early to go to the airport. He was in no mood after just admitting so much to himself the night before. The thought of Kelly still haunted him. Attempting to shove the thought of her to the back of his mind, he stumbled across the room into the bathroom. He hit the light switch sending bright light into his eyes. He squinted almost in pain, as his eyes were just adjusting to the light that morning. He yawned once more before picking up clothes of the floor and stuffing them into his bag.

After about twenty minutes of packing, and a hour long drive, Rhodes was happy to be sitting in a seat on the air plane around the time of seven thirty. He looked around the plane seeing many wide-eyed superstars sitting pleasantly in there seat chatting with others. Other superstars yawned only wanting to be left alone to be able to sleep a little bit longer. There was only one person Cody failed to see.

He wasn't disappointed in not seeing Kelly, and he was sure she was probably already seated somewhere on the plane. He sighed. He hated the feeling of knowing she was the only person he could think about. She was trouble- true, but he was intrigued by her. Intrigued by the fact that even though her reputation backstage was absolutely tarnished she still stayed. She stuck around. That was one thing he couldn't understand. She had been offered to pose for playboy and he was sure she could have a successful modeling career, yet she stayed in the wwe. He had never really watched her matches but as far as he knew, or at least what he thought, she wasn't at all passionate about her matches.

Just then something caught his eye. Near the front of the plane a distressed looking Kelly looked around puzzled. He could see that she was out of luck when it came to were she would sit. Layla acted as if the empty seat next to her was taken, Rosa Mendes sat happily next to an annoying Zack Ryder, and Tiffany, one of the only girls Kelly had been getting along with from what he knew was sitting next to Drew. He looked down at the empty seat next to him. This was his chance.

"Kelly," he said calmly. He noticed she herd him and she quickened her pace, trying to escape from the embarrassment. "Yeah" she mumbled. He could tell she saw what was coming next. "If your looking for a seat, you welcome to sit here. This ones not taken." he said. She looked around once more. She really didn't have any other choice. With out another word she sat down next to the blue eyed superstar. Cody tried his best to hide his smile, pleased with the blonde sitting next to him. As the plane took off, things only got awkward. With little talk and plenty of awkward silence Cody was left with a blank stare as he admired the fair haired blonde. "listen," he began to say getting the blondes attention. There eyes meant. Suddenly he lost his train of thought. Everything he wanted to say had left his mind. "um, Im sorry." he stuttered, forgetting what he was even apologizing for. She lifted and eye brow at him. Eventually he gathered his words together unhooking the twos gaze. "For what I had said, your first night on SmackDown. And forever thing else that had been said and for everything Orton did to you." he wasn't sure why he had began apologizing because he was sure he already had.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "You shouldn't be apologizing for what Randy did, it had nothing to do with you." she was right but Cody was still assured he was going to make things right. "But your never going to get that 'Im sorry' you deserve." he said. He saw the look on her face still wasn't pleased. "whatever." she said turning the other way. Cody rolled his eyes. He was so confused on why he was trying so hard. She wasn't budging, she was still set on her first impression on him, no matter how hard he tried to prove to her he wasn't what she had thought. She was a total bitch. By now Cody was steamed. "you don't have to sit here if you hate me that damn much Kelly." he said turning his attention back on to her. She looked at him, as there eyes meant for the second time. "Excuse me?"

"you know what I said" he snapped. Cody was sure he was probably going to regret this but she was only making him crazy. After just thinking about it he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted anymore. The thought of continuously being nice to her because he had liked her but only getting turned down was only stressing him out. Maybe Randy was right. He was starting to feel as if he was bipolar. Who knew someone as strong as him could beat himself over someone liked her. He wished he could go back to the day he had thought of her as just what Randy said she was a 'slut.'

After he ranted to himself in his mind he snapped back to reality. Realizing Kelly was still staring at him with a glossy look on her face. "You asked me to sit here.." her voice was shaky and confused. Damn it! He thought. There she went, just now deciding she was going to be sweet and 'innocent' not helping him figure out exactly how he was feeling. "no I offered, trying to be nice like I have been for the past three weeks!" he nearly yelled. Kelly looked down. He hoped he got his point threw and he was expecting her to snap back with a quick reply-but she didn't. Cody bit his lip when realizing Kelly began to gather her things. "were are you going to go?" he questioned lowering his town. "Ill find somewhere" She said with out one look at him. Soon she was gone. He didn't bother to look were she went to sit. He simply closed his eyes, having the rest of the flight to sort out his feelings.

_-xAli_


End file.
